List of Burton Swifts F.C. records and statistics
Honours Domestic League *'Premier League (4): '''2011–12, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16 *'Championship (1): 2008–09 *'Football League One (1): '''2007–08 *'Football League Two (1): '2006–07 *'Football Conference (1): '2005–06 *'Football Conference North (1): '2004–05 *'Northern Premier League Premier Division (1): '2003–04 *'Northern Premier League Division One (1): '2002–03 Cup *'FA Cup (2): 2011–12, 2012–13 *'Football League Cup (3): '''2012–13, 2014–15, 2015–16 *'FA Trophy (3):' 2002–03, 2003–04, 2005–06 *'Northern Premier League Challenge Cup (2): 2002–03, 2003–04 *'FA Community Shield (4): '''2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 European *'UEFA Champions League (1): '2014–15 *'UEFA Europa League (1): '2010–11 *'UEFA Super Cup (2): '2011, 2015 Players 'Appearances 'Other records' *Youngest first team player: 16 years, 6 days '– Daniel Pritchard, v Ossett Town, 11 August 2002 *Most League appearances: '''551 '– James Harrison *Most Premier League appearances: '''256 – James Harrison *Most FA Cup appearances: 70 '''– Jake Wyss and Daniel Pritchard *Most League Cup appearances: '''58 – Liam Pryce and James Harrison *Most European competition appearances: 70 '''– James Harrison, Liam Pryce and Ryan Wilson *Most UEFA Champions League appearances: '''51 – 'James Harrison *Most appearances by a foreign player: '''706 '– Andrei Samanoyv *Most appearances by a foreign player in the Premier League: '''245 – Andrei Samanoyv *Most consecutive League appearances: 268 '– Liam Pryce 'Goalscorers 'By competition' *Most League goals: 497 '– James Harrison *Most Premier League Goals: '''178 '– James Harrison *Most FA Cup Goals: '60 '– James Harrison *Most League Cup Goals: '52 '– Andrew Collins *Most Goals in European Competition: '101 '– James Harrison *Most UEFA Champions League Goals: '82 '– James Harrison *Most UEFA Europa League Goals: '16 – '''Andrew Collins 'Single season *Most goals in all competitions: 87 '– James Harrison, 2004–05 *Most League goals: '''54 '– James Harrison, 2004–05 *Most Premier League Goals: '30 '– James Harrison, 2009–10, 2013–14 *Most FA Cup Goals: '9 '– Andrew Collins, 2012–13 *Most League Cup Goals: '''11 – Thomas Atcherley, 2010–11 *Most UEFA Champions League Goals: 21 '– James Harrison, 2013–14 *Most UEFA Europa League Goals: '''16 '– Andrew Collins, 2010–11 '''In a single match *Most League goals: 7''' – James Harrison vs. Ashton United, January 15, 2005 *Most FA Cup goals: '''5 – Sanoia Kragović vs. Team Bath, September 7, 2002 *Most League Cup goals: 4 '– Thomas Atcherley vs. Stockport County, August 22, 2006 *Most UEFA Champions League goals: '''4 – '''joint record: **Andrew Collins vs. Villarreal, October 18, 2011 **Sanoia Kragović vs. Basel, March 13, 2012 **James Harrison vs. Shakhtar Donetsk, March 5, 2013 **Andrei Samanoyv vs. Viktoria Plzeň, September 17, 2013 'Other *Youngest goalscorer: 16 years, 51 days, Thomas Atcherley v Ossett Town, 11 August 2002 *Oldest goalscorer: 38 years, 0 days, Jean-François Rivière v Stoke City, 28 Feburary 2015 *Most goals in UEFA Champions League Finals: 4''' – James Harrison, three in 2015 and one in 2014. *Fastest goal: '4.7 seconds '– Andrei Samanoyv v Barrow, January 3, 2004 *Fastest hat-trick: '2 minutes, 18 seconds '– James Harrison v Wakefield & Emley, November 15, 2002 *Fastest four goals: '8 minutes, 25 seconds '– James Harrison v Wakefield & Emley, November 15, 2002 *Fastest five goals: '12 minutes, 44 seconds – '''James Harrison v Wakefield & Emley, November 15, 2002 *Fastest six goals: '''22 minutes, 14 seconds '– James Harrison v Ashton United, January 15, 2005 (This was three goals in the final 12 minutes of the first half and three in the opening 10 minutes of the second half.) *Fastest seven goals: '29 minutes 2 seconds '– James Harrison v Ashton United, January 15, 2005 (This was three goals in the final 12 minutes of the first half and four in the opening 17 of the second half.) *Most hat-tricks: '62 '– James Harrison *Most hat-tricks in the Premier League: '11 '– James Harrison *Most hat-tricks in a single season: '16 – '''James Harrison (nine in Conference North, two in the FA Cup, five in the FA Trophy) 'Internationals *First international for England: vs. Ukraine, April 1, 2009 **Thomas Atcherley **Andrew Collins **James Harrison **Liam Pryce **Jake Wyss *Most international caps (total): 81, James Harrison, England *Most international goals (total): 93, James Harrison, England 'Awards' 'FIFA Ballon d'Or' * James Harrison – 2011, 2014, 2015 * Andrew Collins – 2012 * Sanoia Kragović – 2013 'Transfers' 'Highest transfer fees paid' Managers *First known manager: James Harrison *Longest serving manager by time: Adnan Al Talyani – 9 years, 295 days from 1 July 2006 until present *Longest serving manager by matches: Adnan Al Talyani – 592 matches Notes *The original clubs managers from 1871 until 1901 are not known. Team records 'Matches' *First competitive match: 1–6 'vs. Walsall Town Swifts, FA Cup Third Qualifying Round, 16 November 1889 *First Premier League match: '''2–0 '''vs. Stoke City, 15 August 2009 *First FA Cup match: '''1–6 '''vs. Walsall Town Swifts, Third Qualifying Round, 16 November 1889 *First League Cup match: '''7–1 '''vs. Stockport County, First Round, 22 August 2006 *First UEFA Europa League match: '''3–0 '''vs. Rapid Wien, Play-off round first leg, 19 August 2010 *First UEFA Champions League match: '''2–0 '''vs. Napoli, Group Stage, 14 September 2011 *First UEFA Super Cup match: '''3–1 '''vs. FC Barcelona, 26 August 2011 *First FIFA Club World Cup match: '''6–0 '''vs. Guangzhou Evergrande, Semi-final, 17 December 2015 'Record wins *Record win: 18–0 'vs. Trafford, Northern Premier League Division One, October 12, 2002 *Record Premier League win: joint record: **[[Burton Swifts F.C. 9–2 Bolton Wanderers F.C.|'9–2 vs. Bolton Wanderers]], November 8, 2010 **'8–1' vs. AFC Bournemouth, September 12, 2015 **'7–0' vs. Sunderland, December 31, 2016 *Record UEFA Champions League win: 10–0 ' vs. Ludogorets Razgrad, Group Stage, October 19, 2016 *Record UEFA Europa League win: '''6–2 '''vs. Rapid Wien, Play-off round second leg, August 26, 2010 'Record defeats *Record defeat: '0–9 '''vs. Manchester City, Second Division, 1898 *Record league defeat: '''0–9 '''vs. Manchester City, Second Division, 1898 *Record UEFA Champions League defeat: joint record: **'1–2 'vs. Bayern Munich, Quarter-final first leg, April 2, 2013 **'2–3 'vs. Real Madrid, Final, May 24, 2014 Seasons : ''Main article: List of Burton Swifts F.C. seasons